The Runaway and The Master
by Writing with my phase
Summary: It didn't matter what she was, it mattered what she was now, She was his servant and he was her master- nothing more, nothing less. IXR Rating may change in many, many chapters
1. The runaway

Alright, I'd like to think I've improved and I got this plot stuck in my head for a bit and found enough passion for the idea to write of it.  
>- those Personal notes are of Rukia's not of the authors (me XD but then again I did write it...) -<p>

Chapter 1/ epologue with a preview for you to understand a bit of this.

_Summary: It didn't matter what she was, it mattered what she was now, She was his servant and he was her master- nothing more, nothing less. _

Just as a warning I don't have a beta reader and I barely look over my writing so sorry if you hate the grammar ;_;

**EDIT: I reread this chapter added minor words and sentances. Sorry if you still see mistakes, I did what I could.**

*bows* well hope you like it

* * *

><p><em>Preview.<em>

_"Your kidding right?" the man standing in front of her small form growled. Rukia shook her head wordlessly ,unsure on what exactly to say. Slaves were supposedly male, but she couldn't have let the poor boy live a life of slavory. After all... There were far too many already._

_"Will you speak?" he asked again in a lower yet threatening tone. Ignoring her gut feeling that told her to back off and run before she finds herself in trouble she just shook her head once more refusing to even look at him. He grabs her shoulder harshly and glared even harder at the top of her head._

_Rukia had been ready to switch places with the small boy who had looked at her shocked and ready to live a life with no freedom... Leaving a boy like that was inexcusable. So of course she took his place... She had done so a few times already, switching places-she saved a few boys here and there, of all ages, and switched into their clothes ruffling her already short raven like hair before covering her eyes with a dull and brittle cloak. Yet this was the first time she had protected someone from the most powerful man in the town_

_Kurosaki Ichigo- and may she say, with his eyes glaring down at her, she felt as if she had made a big mistake._

_no. She _knew _she had made a mistake._

_She wasn't going to be able to escape._

_not this time._

_Maybe... not ever again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personal Note-<strong>_

_**It didn't matter who it was that was the supposed 'master' of these kids.  
>Because lives were not meant to be owned<br>Nor be wasted.**_

_**... Well that was **_**my **_**belief anyways**_

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Runaway.<p>

* * *

><p>She was young, no more then 7 years old, and stupid enough to believe all she heard, and stupid enough to try everything she saw.<p>

Yes, those were the careless days... Living in the rotting streets of her small town Karakura, people around the street were kind- well for the most part at least. A few drug addicts there, a few drinkers that sat on pieces of wood that would have resembled a porch. Though, eventually, even at that age, she figured something out that had been, literally, life turning.

The name of this life turning discovery?

Slavery.

She was seven, she was too feeble-minded and did not realize what had happened to her big brother until it was too late. Her parents had died before she could remember, leaving her, and her siblings to fend for themselves in the small street.

Her name was Rukia, she never even bothered to learn her last name until she realized that she would never be able to find it again. Although she learned to carry on without it, who needed a family name anyways? Rukia had two siblings to live with her at the time, they raised her for few years, and they did quite a fine job for moneyless youth. Unfortunately, it wasn't very long until one day found her sister dead on her bed with a peaceful look as if sleeping.

Being of course,a child... She had no idea what had happened. Well that is until her brother had come into the room with a slight widening of his eyes before falling to his knees letting a mask that had been almost glued onto his face shatter.

Rukia was an idiot, asking brainless things and telling him it was all right, she had made it worse, only worse, and yet did not know why, instead she just asked her brother why he was crying, while she looked at her sister's 'sleeping' face.

It had not been long after until her brother began to think to himself. She often found him staring off to the sky or to a store man selling little candies and foods. His expressions were free, and she found him leaving the house frequintly only to come home with a disappointed look on his face.

That is, until a month later.

Her brother disappeared with a noble man without any words.

The seven year old mind could not comprehend what this had meant, she had not known where her brother was going or _where _he had gotten the money that could've lasted for years. Although through her confusion she was forced to learn things... This was when she started to think. This was when she learned a way of life that she had turned a blind eye to just to keep the happiness in her small family that no longer existed in this world.

She grew too quickly.

Yet, Rukia never regreted learning any of _those _things in life, her brother had been auctioned, brought by the noble man who had only so much chucked money at her with a revolted look on his face before leaving with her brother without any goodbye's.

For the matter of living, she had to explore and learn the ways of life in the streets of Karakura.

She went around, she got hurt, she healed, she learned.

Eventually, this became a repeating cycle for her, she had learned of abuse through this, learned of drugs and alchohol aswell- which before you get the image in her head of a 9 year old drinking alchohol, she never tried it. She had only seen and observed the men that laughed they're troubles away on the broken down porches, because of course, she was just not _that _stupid.

Her days outside began to blur as time passed, the ideas and knowledge getting stored in her head, the days seemed to duplicate... The years seemed to pass, and it wasn't long before she defended a boy from being sold.

You see... When Rukia had turned the age of 15 she had come across a boy that made her stop breathing momentarily, he had looked like her brother had before he disappeared. He was going to be auctioned just like he had aswell, and Rukia couldn't stop the force around her heart as if it was being beaten repeatedly by a dirty stick. He was following a man, his hand in chains and a passive look on his face as if he would not regret what was to come.

Her brain seemed to slow down the pace of the world around her and found herself with a strong urge to go and protect.

Rukia had stared at the tall man with brown hair that had been leading the poor boy to his 'fate'. She did what she knew at the time, and roughly skid right under him successfully causing him to fall to the ground with a satisfying 'thump'. She didn't even care how much pain she granted the man on the floor, her mind was too occupied with the boy that had wide eyes as he gaped at her small form that had been kicking the man that was on the ground.

She grit her teeth when she glanced down only to find the man conscious. Rukia finally lifts her foot high up in the air kicking him right on the left side of his skull knocking him unconscious. Standing still for a moment she blinks down as she processes what she had done before a victorious grin came on her face. Still grinning at her accomplishment she finally turned to the boy noting what he was wearing

He had a cloak on, it was light brown and covered most of his body except for his head, but he could have hidden it anyways with it's hood that rested on his shoulders. His face was still in shock with wide grey eyes, dried up mud covered his cheeks, she sighed at the dirt on his face as he gawked at her. Rukia knew it would only be a matter of time before others would come search for his comrade and the boy, naturally she ruffled her hair that went down to her shoulders making it look messier then it already was.

"Give me your cloak, after that, I want you to run as far as you can from here..." she takes off her worn out shoe and takes out whatever money she had inside of it before pressing it on the palms of the boy "... I'll be fine, I'm a good runner I've survived all these years." she reassures him smiling confidently as he nodded in awe taking off his cloak and grabbing onto the money she gave him tightly.

He opens his mouth slightly then closes it as he blushes looking at her. Rukia changes her confident smile to comforting and pats his shoulder as she puts on his cloak, covering her face with a grin.

"Now..." she whispers, pushing him with little force away from her.

"_Run."_

The yells of men coming from around the corner were finally audable, her thoughts were correct, they were searching for their comrade, and well... technically speaking, _her__._ The boy looked back hesitatantly as his eyes widened again seeing the men that were huddled behind her. Rukia only smiled knowingly as she slowly lifted her hand to wave for a moment. After that she dropped her hand and glanced over her shoulder to the men.

This was the first time she had ever done this, the first time she had helped an ill-fated boy, her first act of being _the _Runaway.

Because as soon as the men were to grab her she sprinted away, as far as her legs could take her, and eventually the the hood came off her head.

And soon enough the men had realized.

She wasn't their slave, but a defender, this was their first problem about her. Rukia had been sure of her abilities ever since then, and now, she wanted to help.

There was a feeling of pride and happiness in her chest, just for the fact that she had helped someone from a fate not worth living. She ran and ran until her lungs were burning and her face was burning and even after they stopped chasing her to condemn her for her 'sin' she still continued with the happy feeling coursing through her body.

The roads seemed to lead the way in front of her and she couldn't stop

This was the begginning of her reputation

But it was only nearing closer to the _real _beginning of our story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personal Note:<br>when your feeling down  
>Just start running, you'll find yourself out of breath and tired before collapsing on the ground<br>You'd be to exausted to even **_**think **_**of troubles.**_

* * *

><p>Alright! lets start this thing! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, I'll try to correct anything you guys point out.<p> 


	2. The Prince

_hi_You guys don't know HOW EXCITED I was when I got three reviews, no joking.

falconrukichi- Thank you, I tried Lol.

ichirukitard- I love your name btw- anyways you don't know how happy your comment made me this morning when I checked :3 I plan... a weird relationship at first. After all slaves at this territory and point of time are SUPPOSED to be male. lol

Cambria-Aire- Ooh thanks! I wrote this up today.

Anyways just so you guys know, Personal Notes- Rukia, Notes to self- Ichigo.

Urrrr... Hope you enjoy. Again my grammar is not the best .

**EDIT: Reread, changed the ending just a tiny bit so that it made more sense, minor words. Did what I could.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**Remember to hide the foods.  
>Those boys will just eat it all and before we know it it'll be gone.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Prince.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia wasn't sure why, or when her dream had become a scene of growling sandwiches. All with different things put into them, somehow she felt rather euphoric just looking at it. Thus when one of the little growling foods came up to her and offered himself to be eaten, Rukia had no hesitations and picked up the tiny sandwich, and prepared herself to have the nice feeling of bread and cheese inside her mouth.<p>

How sadly disappointed she was to find herself awake in front of 4 hungry boys looking at her expectantly in a matter of seconds. She groaned shaking the fuzzy and drowsy after feeling of her dream and looked at the boys she had saved before. Rukia wasn't much older then them, so then why had they depended on _her_ to _feed _them like a mom would? She wasn't a mother, nor was she even an adult yet, just a 17 year old youth, even one of the 4 boys that were looking at her were even the same _age _as her!

Another sigh flowed from her lips, another growl from their stomachs, and an expectant look on their faces.

Rukia just... Just... Couldn't say no to them. Rubbing the back of her short raven hair- which she had cut to keep the impression of a boy- she stood up groggily. "Fools..." she grumbled tiredly and stretched her muscles before walking to get outside of their small wooden shelter. It was summer, and they boys behind her were to be 'slaves' that she had taken in. Though if she could list out the cons and pros of taking care of them... they all came out as cons.

Don't get her wrong though, she was happy with what she did, even if it did consider beating old men twice her size and steal food to have supplies for them. "Hey, Renji..." Rukia says turning to the teenager with long red hair and tattoos all over his face. He was strong she had to admit, but he was... well, reckless was the only word to define his ways, which had gotten him into the position in which she saved him.

He looks up at her curiously, "... You should go get us some drinks and I'll scavenge for food alright." although the wording was suggestion, Rukia had meant it as a statement. Get. Drinks. Renji sighed and nodded his head, thought that didn't stop him from voicing out what he wanted, which was "couldn't you just bring everything to us?' with a lazy tone for the first time in the day. Rukia glared at him for a moment before turning away from him, with a simple 'no' as a reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaase?"

"No."

"Come on Ruki-" suddenly he was punched in the face- although he had been at least a head taller then Rukia, she knew she could hit him and at least inflict some pain on him. Renji was a friend of some sorts, after all these years that she lived with the 3 boys and Renji she found Renji asking her if she was gay...

... Which, mind you, she had kicked him in the shin for even asking- but that's another story. After all it wasn't her fault she didn't find... _Anything _appealing about Renji, in that way at least. Just a good friend, nothing more. The boys that lived with her were far too young to even consider, they were most definately younger then 10. And too be truthful, Rukia only wanted to help and protect. She was not one for revenge really, but she wanted to protect people from things that were not meant to be.

Simply said.

She had no time for this funny thing called 'Romance'.

After all, who needed someone like that when you were far to busy trying to _live _and keep your _friends _alive as well?

Obviously.

She couldn't have cared less.

* * *

><p>Now... This is where we begin, the real beginning, and no not because a Prince would have mattered anymore then Rukia did, but because the real meeting of two would soon take its course.<p>

His name was Kurosaki Ichigo

Now when I said prince, you probably imagined a life with no troubles, rich and handsome. Sadly your only right on two of those. Ichigo may had been rich _at this point of time, _but he most certainly had lived a life of many hardships.

After all, unlike Rukia had... it wasn't everyday you saw your mother tortured and killed right in front of you.

Now, once again I shall correct your thinking before you murmur to yourself,'my god, I have come across a story with people who have only sad pasts' , it's not true. Ichigo was happy- to a point, or at least it was something normal to feel as if there was a hole in the side of his heart. Though he still had dreams every once in a while, he didn't think much of it anymore.

It was a guilt in life that would be there forever, so, why take the time to ponder over it a million times and have it as a constant thought? Certainly not, not with his sisters who needed someone to protect them, not when his father was too busy in other territories- which he was rather thankful for, for different reasons.

Lately there has been wars between territories, his father had sent him and his sisters to a small poor town to stay away from trouble. Ichigo himself,was as angry as he could because of this. In fact he was so angry that he wanted to just step out of the territory and kill every single one of the enemies, slowly, _very _slowly and painfully.

But in case you didn't notice, he couldn't.

Which made matters worse for his anger. He didn't want to be in this town, this was where they lived as a family, this is where it all fell apart. Where his sisters almost died, where his dad could not save them... This was a sad place for their family... it was the last place they saw _their _centre of the universe.

Ichigo lived in a manor with his two little sisters, he knew of all the bad things in this town and made sure to sheild them from any of it. He just couldn't let them know. Although that didn't mean he himself didn't take part in... a few things.

He wasn't a bad man, no, he mostly just beat people due to the fact of failing to get a 'servant' for his house, and with his temper high up in the air already the fact that the damned runaway had always escaped with them.

He hated that little menance, he only heard of how 'they' dealed with his men. The runaway was short, their gender was unknown due to the fact that they had never seen the face. They ran to quickly and sometimes they never even saw them at all. They only came in time to see their beaten companion and a little smiley face drawn on the ground sometimes. Although the first time they had reported the runaway, it was said that they had long black hair. Yet many people people in Karakura had no money and obviously had no time to cut their hair, so even males had their hair long.

Still that didn't change the fact that... That... _Thing _was playing with them.

Oh, but he had a plan, he couldn't have cared less on what 'they' did anymore. No, he just needed a servant for his sisters to relax to take care of them while he let out some anger without being worried for them. That's all he wanted, was it all too much? Apparently so due to the fact that his soon to be servants were always taken.

Tonight, he himself will go and get the boy, that runner wouldn't be able to take them again. They were goingto get a shock tonight.

That runaway wouldn't get what they wanted this time.

He just wanted that slave, so he'll come earlier then the 'thing'.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self:<br>Next time, ask how the 'menance' looks like before believing they were your slave**

* * *

><p>Rukia finishes up the apple she had stolen from the vender looking at all three of the boys who were amazingly satisfied. She chuckled at them before standing up, "alright guys... I gotta check today again, normally they tend to try to get new slaves around now." they all nod still remembering the day they were saved.<p>

No one wanted to be taken away from their family. Though that didn't change they fact, that, they were, they were shipped from enemy territories. Though even though the areas had been at war, Rukia didn't even worry if she was doing the right thing, she knew she was, slavery was slavery- It. Was. Wrong.

Putting the hood of her seemingly delicate cloak, she ran off to the worse side of the town. She learned this was where the boys were kept before being escourted so she decided wouldn't it be better not to take chances and let the boys excape _before _the men even realized?

This was her first time doing it like this, but it would most certainly be easier due to the fact of not having to beat down any men. So she scurries over quickly going down to the knees beside the boy who looked at her in shock.

She laughs lightly under breath, it was always shock, nothing else in their expressions. There were bars in between them but that wouldn't stop Rukia. After all she has stolen from houses, she eventually learned to unlock locks with anything long and thin enough.

She opened the small exit of the cage and reached to him. "It's okay... You have to run, alright? I'll be here to take your place for now..." she says comfortingly and the boy blinks but crawls over to her. After all, what other hope was there?

He grabbed her hand and she pulled her out pushing him to run right after. She crawls in quickly making sure her short ebony hair was messed as if a boy had it. She covered her eyes and made sure the cloak was baggy enough for them not to notice her figure. By the time she finished changing into the cloak the boy had disappeared just as she ordered.

Her smile slowly faded knowing that theirs no one to really cheer up except the boys back at their little wooden shelter. Although suddenly she heard a distant yell, though she thought nothing of it as she was about to start running. She began her way through a small dust path that was a short cut to her way home until someone harshly grabbed her shoulder. Her mind suddenly aware of the fact that there was a man holding onto her shoulder so much she was afraid he would crush her bones.

Rukia didn't dare look up, clenching her jaw she tried to ignore the pain from her shoulder but being caught like this, people would assume it was the slave _himself, but, _if someone saw her face and realize she was not male, or a slave, they would figure out that _she _was the one who had been freeing the children and teenagers. It was almost a dead end, she couldn't go anywhere, especially with the feeling of annoyance coming from the man, and the grip of his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... turn and face me." she hears his voice and to say she was shocked was an understatement. Escourts were usually old men, big, strong and quiet stupid, men, they were _not _this powerful, nor did they ever sound _this _young.

Caught in her thoughts Rukia failed to register any more pain as Ichigo tightened his grip on her shoulder scowling as irritated as he could be. He hated when people covered their faces, it was as if they were hiding who they were. Yet to Ichigo himself the panicked slave was a bit too still and silent.

That was something he did not enjoy.

So slowly leaning down to look at his new slave, he was a bit surprised at the size of his eyes, they were big, scared and strangely it was as if their were millions of different thoughts each moment, more were of trying to find a way out. Rukia finally able to snap out of her train of thoughts caught him looking at her face and hoped, only hoped that he didn't realize that _he _was really a she. HurriedlyRukia tried to reach up to pull her hood down even further still in her panic of him seeing her face. She was known as the run away, but she couldn't, literally, couldn't.

... and this was the man... Ichigo Kurosaki... was the one who had put her as wanted. If he were to ever find out that... she... that she was the reason...

_... No..!_

She grits her teeth and tries to pull back before hearing a annoyed sigh. "Look... Stop flinching, take off your hood, and come with me." he orders her causing Rukia to get a slight feeling of annoyance, but it was overpowered by her panic and shock.

She stays still for a second trying to find of a escape route but with his hand on her shoulder and with him staring at her...

Rukia was afraid she might not be able to escape.

The boys... Renji... What about all the other people who were to be enslaved to come? She had to find a way to escape the prince. Question was, exactly how did she do this?

Suddenly she feels a hand reaching for her hood to bring it down and Rukia finds herself out of her thoughts and back into reality. He was trying to see her face, the face of his new servant, but Rukia would have none of that and ripped the top of her hood out of his hand. He cusses at her and gives up before just grabbing her arm and dragging her away from him.

She couldn't move, Rukia may have been strong, but she liked to think that she wasn't stupid. At least not as stupid as the rest of the townspeople. Her strength would never be enough to beat him.

Rukia didn't want to give up, she didn't want what was to come.

Trying to tear herself away from his hand she tried. What else could she do? Was it really worth going down with out a fight? She struggled until suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her head.

Her violet eyes widened a fraction, her mind unable to understand what happened until she found black splotches making her way into her vision. She was lifted up and stared directly at the ground. Her eyes were heavy and it seemed like everything went slowly

The last thing she saw before losing her consciousness, was the wanted poster for 'the runaway'

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**Next time you see a window**

**Run.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo you douche... ;_; then again he's getting a 'servant' to calm his sisters. Also in case you didn't know, he wasn't the only one wanting to get a slave- he WAS a top priority though being a prince and all 3<p>

Anyways I hope you review I feel like I could write a whole chapter with only one nice, and helpful review.


	3. Ideas

Oh thankyouthankyou thankyouthankyou thankyouthankyou.

I appreciate all the critism, I really do! ;u; I did what I could with this chapter. It's rather boring for myself, but I guess it's needed to clear up a few facts like Ichigo thinks Rukia a boy and Rukia's thinking of what she wants to do.

...

Wynnsy- I will thank you, it took a bit to get htis up, I've been doing things lol

Interesting- thanks for the critic, I'm rather young and I never expected to get many reviews or much people to read this, and your right there isn't an excuse to even try to reread and fix a few things with my story.

Ashezo- XDD thanks for reviewing, and mhm Ichigo thinks she's a boy, servants can't be girls so yeah, and the characters I guess WILL be OCC to a few but this is how I see them sometimes, though this is how they'd be having the past like that and living in that era... anyways thanks.

Cambria-Aire- Thanks! Oh it's meant to sound like I'm talking to a friend, it gives me a nice feeling to read stuff like that... YES MY PRETENSES ARE... bad. Thats a problem I have sometimes ^^'

Falconrukichi- Thanks!

Rukes- oh thanks! I'm surprised you reviewed on this... your one of my favorite authors ^^' so I just kinda died a little when I saw your review. Though I'll try to keep it interesting.

Anyways thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate it! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Id<em>_eas_

* * *

><p><strong>Personal note:<strong>

**Try not to snort at peoples stupidity.  
>It's rude.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked back to his manor letting his eyes glance to the sides every once in a while. To be truthful he was rather expectant of the runaway to come and try to take the boy who was perched on his shoulder.<p>

Strangely enough, he came to realize that due to the body of this boy he seemed... a bit... Fat. He could feel some fat pressing on his shoulder, although the cloak was baggy enough to conceal it. Ichigo scoffed and shook it off, so what, his servant was fat. He was still strong enough to be his servant, and so, Ichigo continued his search.

Still no appearance of the tiny runner.

Unable to hide his disappointment at not being able to unleash his fury at the 'tiny' but strong runaway, Ichigo scowled and went even deeper, he was slowly losing hope of being able to vent anything out any time soon.

Although one thing that _did_ set his mood just a bit higher, was the fact that he _had _one upped the damned theif and taken his slave before he was stolen.

... A very twitchy slave too, due to the fact that he could feel the boy on his shoulder tremble every once in a while before going still and breathing evenly.

Ichigo thought nothing of it anyways as he continued his way- that is, until he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Nothing other could explain the feeling but being hit by a horse, and that was the pain he felt at the time, Ichigo collapsed to his knees clutching his stomach before growling at a realization

His little slave was awake

And he was going to pay for bringing the great Kurosaki Ichigo to his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self:<strong>

**Take of his hood while he's sleeping**

**... it's annoying.**

* * *

><p>Rukia couldn't believe where she was, couldn't believe the roughness Kurosaki had used as he chucked her to the ground. Oh, but not without him wrenching in pain from his gut. Which brought quite a bit of satisfaction from Rukia.<p>

Yes this man was strong... Maybe thats why she felt scared the moment he glared at her.

She couldn't see his face because her hood was covering her eyes, but she _knew _that if looks could kill, She would've gone up to heaven, to hell and back at least a hundred times. Although, that didn't mean she wouldn't go down with a fight

Most.

Definitely.

Not.

Although when she felt a big hand on her head, she was so terrified that she just wanted to die. This man could bring hell to Earth in just a snap of his fingers, or at least make a _great _simulation of it.

That, though, was something she didn't want to see in her life time. So hurriedly she shakes her head trembling before going to her knees and putting her hands together in front of her as if begging him not to hurt her.

His eyes narrowed, and a chilled shiver ran down her spine. She stayed in the same position in front of him, even though it was humiliating after being the 'proud and strong' runaway, she had no choice, or at least any choices that would keep her alive.

Rukia wanted to live just a bit longer, even if it meant having to be a slave of the strongest man in their area. She would do anything he says, well other then having to take off her cloak and talk in any way, that would give her away in a seconds notice.

Which obviously, it meant death for her, and it meant no chance of survival for those... Kids...

_The kids!_

Rukia was hauled upwards suddenly over the mans shoulder, she was worried. What if she didn't get out, what if Renji was taken again, those 3 boys would die in less then a week. The fear for the man that had just slung her over his shoulder was nothing compared to the fear of losing the boys she considered family.

She struggled for a bit until freezing at the tightening grip on her. Rukia could tell easily that he was angry, no, furious already, and he could take out that anger on her in any moment. Her strength may be nothing to laugh at, but his surpasses her easily.

_Then again... If Nii-sama was here..._

She shook her head before giving up and letting her rest on Prince Kurosaki Ichigo's shoulder, there was no chance to escape. Although hoping that Renji had enough knowledge to not be taken again and take care of _her _boys, then maybe, just maybe, _when _she escapes... She can see them again safe and sound... even if they are hungry.

"You better be sorry for kicking me, you fat litte..." His sentance went to mumbling as Ichigo glowered while he walked. Rukia raised a thin eyebrow, fat? Rukia didn't know where exactly he had gotten this idea, but she was a _starving _woman who _barely _gets to eat. Plus the fact that she ran all around down and took men down in seconds.

_... __Wait a minute... _This man though she was fat, when in fact it was her having the body of a lady... A fit one. Rukia's lips twitch upwards ignoring the small need to laugh at his assumptions, he found it just _impossible _that his slave could be a woman. Wait if he thought she was fat...

That meant he had never been close to a girl!

Rukia was about to snort before stopping herself, after all she had a role to play.

She opens her mouth and closes it shaking her head with a smirk, she lighty fisted her hand up and barely, just barely hit him in the back. Though she hadn't meant it as a threat or anything, but telling him she was offended from his words. The prince rolled his eyes looking around still before sighing. Turning to face her own covered one, he asked her a question, "have you ever ridden a carriage?"

Rukia blinked- even though he couldn't see it, and slowly shook her head from side to side. Ichigo slowly nods but even though she had said no, in some time after asking a peasant to go get him a carriage, a small white carriage came to them.

Although she w_as _flung inside the little transportation, Rukia found herself already getting used to his chucking of her towards floors, vehicles or anything other. They had just met and she was already thrown three times, she couldn't help but imagine her everyday life of being chucked room to room due to Kurosaki's attitude.

Which by the way... whats got him so angry to act like a girl?

Mentally she shook her head, Rukia had already found reasons _not _to be entirely scared of him. Although she was kinda scared that he woud release all the hate that was oozing out of him on her as he sat beside her in the pure white carriage.

Rukia stayed still

Ichigo glared at his slave before turning out the window, "why don't you speak?" Rukia jumped at his sudden intrusion on the silence but looks at his arm that was in feild of vision. She shrugged lightly and continued to look at him slightly making her head rise to make it seem or feel as if she was looking at his face.

Ichigo just glared at her attempts to make peace for not taking off her cowl. "You know, a servants supposed to do everything the master asks yes?" Rukia lips formed a confused frown before nodding, "then take off the hood." he says simply and he sees his servants lips twitch to a small smirk before holding up 2 fingers.

He raised an eyebrow, he had an odd slave, did he not have a voice? Rukia points at her hood and cloak at the same time forming an 'x' with his arms. He blinks when she opens her mouth and seems to mouth out words before crossing her arms again.

What was she trying to say?

Then Ichigo finally realized what he was doing. Why was he trying to figure out what a _slave _was trying to say? They were supposed to follow orders no questions asked. So, he reached his arm out calmly grabbing the hood. He could have taken it off by force, but from the tight and nervous line Rukia's lips did made him think that maybe, just maybe, now was not the moment.

... Maybe when they came home.

He could see her form slowly relax as he let go of her hood and looked out the window, now letting the silence visit them once more

It was uneventful, really.

The bumps along the ride made Rukia want to vomit, her stomach felt queasy and her... _'Master'... _was silent

The word master just made her want to get rid of whatever was left in her already empty stomach, the word silent, just made it worse, because really who knew what he was thinking?

Yes it was scary, there was only one way to get in the carriage, that way was beside Ichigo. She stood no chance to even run. Maybe in his home? After all he was a rich man, there would surely be windows and things to help out. Her eyes suddenly lit up in an idea

_Food!_

Of course! This man just had to have a whole lot of food, if maybe she could find away to scavenge for food as she stayed there she would be able to take it with her while she tried to escape. It was perfect, whatever food she got would be definitely enough for the three boys, Renji and herself!

Although she had to try to find a way out quick, device a plan, she'd have to think the moment she steps into his home, a way that can get her out without being noticed, and hopefully with food to bring her family.

With her lips twitching upwards she felt proud again, her terror of Kurosaki Ichigo was fading, she w_as _going to escape.

It was just a matter of time till she got to the prince's manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**Keep as much space as you can with Ichigo and his sisters  
>His sisters tend to be lovable.<strong>

* * *

><p>EAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH finally. LOL uneventful chapter is uneventful.<p>

And, wow, Guys thank you, I- really didn't think people would read this much, I mean 11 reviews in 2 chapters is AMAZING for me...

Thank you.


	4. Caring

AHHHHHHHH UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAATE.  
>hello.<p>

I got this chapter up and tried to make it longer then usual to make up for lost time, exams just started now so I've been busy studying XD

Ichiruki fan lover 3- XD I plan on making it a bonding sequence, not together any time REALLY soon. Though I already have an idea for when he finds out she's a girl and even after that it'll take some time XD but don't worry. It'll still have ichiruki in it cuz I can't live without it 3 XD

Cambria-Aire- Lol thanks, I don't know, I would like to think that Ichigo is that kind of prince that at least respects ONE THING that someone wants. In this caseits Rukia and her hoodie but that doesnt mean he wont hate it and try to see anyways sometimes

Ashezo- =u= I'm glad you looked so forward to a new chapter! XD Oh yeah he's gunna be shocked over his own stupidity for not realizing it. lawl I'm sorry the update didnt come so quickly but here it is!

Ichirukitard- Thats Rukia for you, and yes he very much deserved that hit in his gut because girls are not supposed to be carried around like that :U Rukia livedin the streets so long with rapists and drug dealers. She has to be smart LOL !

Star133- Here it is!

OkinawaLover- Soon I hope to make it interesting for you haha! My writing? its kind of similar to a book I'm in LOVE with right now, but of course entirely different cuz this book is in world war 2 and the narrarator is death XD

ANYWAYS THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING 3

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**Beware of smart and lovable people.  
>It makes things hard to let go when the time comes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia's small feet at finally reached the floor once again. Relief flooded through her, the ride had made her weary of what was to come, and the fact that her stomach felt like it would flip at any movement she made, did not help. Still it was nice, getting out of the awkward silence that had drifted between the prince and her.<p>

His hand was still gripped her shoulder when she got off to make sure she didn't make a run for it. That would be useless anyways, he would chase her, and prince Ichigo Kurosaki would probably hurl her over his shoulder before marching back into his manor.

Rukia just _refused _to look at it until she got inside and had nothing else to look at. His hand tugged her in front him him and began walking. She complied, not much other to do, yes? Although she did wish there was a way she could just find the food she needed and magically pop out of the manor running as if a grizzly bear was chasing her...

... Maybe they would be similiar if that bear had the bright orange hair Kurosaki had.

Suddenly she feels him gripping her shoulder even harder then he was a second ago, she flinched but went back to her relaxed and defeated posture, maybe he knew what she was thinking. Though that was impossible, so Rukia chucked the idea out of her head and hoped that he wouldn't break her shoulder bone.

Her sight was being narrowed to a path of gravel before steps appeared. She stood in front of where the royal family lived, you would think she felt special, but Rukia never really cared about the wars and kings around. They didn't do a thing to help their own country except try to steal more land and cause wars over their own greedy affairs. Although, since Rukia lived in a decaying town by now, it was obvious, they had to worry more about things such as food and water.

She glanced downwards and saw his feet beside hers before rising her eye brows. He had been wearing sandles? She hadn't really taken the time to think of it, but don't prince's wear armor? Especially since this man was like a knight. Or so she thought, but from what she could see, he had been wearing _sandles _and no armor, at all.

The door opened and Rukia tensed as she felt herself dragged inside the manor. She tilted her head upwards and glances at the surroundings ignoring the prince. As she expected to see, there were ordaments surrounding the walls, that were surprisingly smoothlooking and clean, in fact everything in the room had been put neatly,and not a spec on the rug covered floor.

It made her feel as if she was standing in a well of money, and it was not enjoyable, she had lived so long on the streets and to suddenly see how... how, _easy _people lived, it made her want to just grab all she could and sprint out the window.

Still Ichigo's grip on her was not going to let off anytime soon, so her thought was thrown into another part of her mind as she glances downwards to the black and white rug. She had to find a way out- a safe one, where she could grab the food needed to survive and make it back home with her boys and Renji.

Though admittedly, what was she here for? Ichigo Kurosaki may have seemed like an irritated man but not enough to beat up a slave- she hoped, and the manor seemed so clean that she found it hard to believe that there were no maids or slaves other then her.

So then, what exactly was she here for?

The sound of hurried steps were heard from the room above her abruptly began, she only knew of the prince that _defended _their area, and the King of course. Though Rukia's shock was evident to Ichigo when she laid eyes on two girls that seemed similar but opposite to each other at the same time.

They were maybe 3 years younger then her from looks, one of them with raven hair was the first to take a step towards her when they saw. She seemed bored but pleased in a way, maybe relieved, while the other stood quietly and shyly with bright sandy-like hair. They both stood the same as her, observing each other.

Rukia blinks bringing herself out of her stupor before bringing on a small smile at them. She bowed respectfully and briskly stood up straight once more looking at their feet. "They..." Ichigo probably pointed at them but Rukia was too busy staring at their small feet,"... Are my little sisters, they will be your masters for now, you have to take care of them _servant," _Rukia doesn't reply but slowly nods her head.

So she had to take care of two girls, huh?

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard except for the one fact that Ichigo was going to make her pay for her hit on his gut.

Oh, no

He would not let that go

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self:<strong>

**Make him do everything for you.**

**Everything.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt accomplished.<p>

Through all the anger he had changed his sister, made her do more things that were probably unhealthy for her. Staying up all night cleaning was something he didnt want his sister, Yuzu, to do, or get used to. Though his dark little scowling sister _had _been taking it rather well, he could tell that she had been worried for Yuzu and him aswell.

Now that he slave boy was here though, they could all relax, even a bit. His anger wasn't gone yet, but he would surely take it out on his father when he came home instead of worrying his sisters. He glanced over to the small boy beside him who was frozen as a statue from shock. His lips formed into a curious frown.

"Yo."

The words spoken from Karin had brought them out of their thoughts. Yuzu's face had lit up in joy and rushed over to Ichigo hugging him tightly. "Ichi-nii!" she cried hugging him happy he was home, Karin nodded and smiled lightly before glancing over to the small boy. "So who may you be?" Karin walked up to him with a raised eyebrow when the boy tensed up opening his mouth before closing it unsure on what to do.

He turned his head around towards them, knowing from sound, as if looking at all of them in a way to say 'sorry'. Now what was left to figure out was, what exactly was he sorry _for?_ Karin patted him in the head looking closer suspiciously. He turned away from her from her lowering his head in apology once more.

"... So you're a mute..." Karin says still looking at him oddly as if trying to figure something out. Ichigo didn't think much of it though, the boy was mysterious, that was for sure. He had not shown his face yet nor did they know his name- not that they needed to anyways. Yuzu suddenly let go of Ichigo and walked to the mute boy as well.

She smiled at him, "so... Can you write? Is there any way you could tell us your name?"

Ichigo shrugged at his sisters questioned, just because they didn't _have _toknow didn't mean _his sisters _didn't

Though in that slaves mind was just one answer

No.

Once again, that would give_ her _away.

... Unless...

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**It's quite hard to communicate without words**

**But somehow the message is always delivered.**

* * *

><p>Rukia doesn't move from her spot as she wonders to herself. She couldn't really write much, though thanks to her brother and sister she learned basics like pronounciation and things like as simple as 'Hi'. Although, if they wanted her name, writing wasn't a problem- she would hope, the real problem here was that 'Rukia' was <em>not <em>a boy name.

Then again strawberry wasn't really a guy name either.

Mentally shaking the thought away, she turned back to them nodding. One name. They would become to suspicious of her if she kept her name away. She was already hiding her face and voice anyways, though, thankfully they thought she was mute. Rukia had to admit though, she is shocked by the kindness they have shown her as of far.

At first she had, truthfully, expected Kurosaki to knock her down and beat her senseless, causing her nerves to be a wreck and have fear crawl up her throat. Though he had only grabbed her and though she had been knocked out, it was swift. His sisters had not shown any annoyance towards her, though the one called 'Karin' had been eyeing her strangely.

But Rukia was sure she couldn't tell she was female.

... For the most part.

Abtrubtly a piece of paper was forced on her face. Rukia's eyes widened in shock because all she could see was white, clean paper. Did they really want her name that much? It wouldn't even be her _real _name!

In her state of confusion Rukia could only think of one name as Yuzu stared at her expectantly handing the pencil and paper towards her. It was silent in the room again before Rukia slowly lifts up her hand and grabs hold of the paper and pencil.

She sat down and stared at it for a moment blinking before lettinga small reminiscent smile come onto her features as she put down the name of a man she looked up to. A man that she hoped was still alive and well.

_Byakuya._

With that written she turned the paper and awaited their answer unsure on wether they'd believe her or not. Swiftly, Yuzu appeared in front of her with a caring smile on her face. Rukia raised an eyebrow at her happy expression and turned her head to face away from the bright sister a bit afraid on what she planned to do. Ichigo scoffed before walking up to her with a unamused face. This only served to fuel Rukia's confusion even more then it already was.

"You can't be serious on your name, that guy is an enemy knight for God sakes." Ichigo mutters loud enough for her to hear. Rukia blinks, Knight? Thats impossible, her brother was taken under a noble with many other slaves just like him, the possibilities of him escaping were rather low. To become a knight, made the chances even lower, but she couldn't stop the bit of hope that entered her heart.

Rukia faced him, turning her whole body to be directing at him before putting on a frown. She pointed at herself before grabbing the paper and pointing at it as she clenched her jaw. Anyone would be angry if someone thought that their name wasn't their real name. Even though it wasn't, they didn't know that and if there was anyone she would like to be named after it was only her honorable brother. Byakuya! He was a teenager that took care of a small girl and a sick sister, and he did pretty damned well against the odds too!

Ichigo sighed walking up to her glaring at her slightly before lower his head to her level. "Fine, its your name, I believe you. Now get me some tea and make dinner for my sister to relax. Remember don't make a mess." he commanded her causing Rukia to glare at him angrily. Even though he couldn't see her violet eyes she was sure he could feel the glare past the cloth. Rukia didn't like being commanded at any times... but this are special times. So speedily she turned away from him to look at his sisters as she grabbed the pen and scribbled on the paper, with how she assumed would be how to spell 'Kitchen'. After she finished writing it she flipped it over to his sisters.

Yuzu still smiled comfortingly while Karin had gotten bored of this already, "... Alrighty something easy for you Byaku, make me and my sister rice, make sure to have some bread in the side at least." She pointed towards a opening to another room before lazily turning to go back to wherever she came from. Rukia bit her tongue and said nothing in reply but nod in obedience. This was a perfect chance to know where the food was exactly.

After she had taken the delicacies she would find a way out a window if she could. The best timing would probably be if Kurosaki was distracted, she was sure she could outrun her other 'Masters'. Suddenly she heard a sigh from the side and saw Yuzu looking at where her sister had left. Rukia's heart slightly clenched feeling a bit of pity, she was an emotional girl, she could tell by how she greeted her brother, on how she stared at her sister hoping she wouldn't take too much advantage of the situation, and lastly the kind smile that she had given Rukia, one that reminded Rukia of Hisana when she was still smiling and mischie-

-Stop.

Rukia gulped feeling her throat tighten, a warning, if she continued to think of her sister she would cry. Sobbing out loud to people she didn't know would just make things worse then they are. Thinking of her long lost sibling would not only hurt her, it would hurt them as well, because somehow they could always tell she was upset no matter where. Softening her eyes at Yuzu she realized that she may the only one in the family that may be similar to her back when Byakuya was there to feed them. Yet she handled things differently.

Yuzu grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen quietly, but with a smile that made the atmosphere comfortable in a way. This only made Rukia more upset though, this girl was someone kind and caring, so _happy _and _carefree. _She gulped again and waited for her to show her where the rice and bread had been hidden. Rukia couldn't help but tilt her cowl up slightly and take a glance at the younger girl. Sadly she could really see a resemblance to her and Kurosaki Ichigo.

... Ichigo, a prince that was almost always at war. Rukia grit her teeth ignoring the similar pain she had to experience just as this girl is experiencing right now. Sure, her parents died, but that was before she could remember or know them, a longing to have at least seen them has been there the whole time but its not as strong as the urge to see her brother and her sister still smiling and happy.

"... Byakuya?"

Rukia's eyes snap back into reality, had she been thinking so much she didn't hear Yuzu? She mentally sighed, if she was to pull of being a slave she had to pay more attention instead of sympathizing with Yuzu. She had to find a way out and know each and every corner of this manor, especially where the food was left. Rukia nodded at the girl making her tilt her head and blink, "well... here's the rice and the bread is somewhere in it too!" Rukia's mind shut off and she stayed motionless seeing the food that was already in vision.

No, even if she hadn't eaten in a day or two she could not give in. She had to serve the damned Kurosaki Ichigo some tea and make dinner for his sisters just because he was lazy.

Rukia's eyes narrowed.

_I would've been happily living off the skills my brother gave me if it wasn't for him. _

Even though her thoughts were focusing on that Rukia shook her head ridding herself of her need to eat and grabs the food making sure not the forget the area for future purposes. Grabbing the rice that had been in a bowl and some bread in a big wooden plate she began to_ try_ to cook. Even with the skills of the runaway, that didn't mean Rukia could cook and she never will unless someone teaches her. Ignoring the need to sigh she bites her lip harder then she had done before. Slowly ducking down her head to stare at the rice she was unsure on how to start.

"... Need help?"

Rukia snapped her head up in surprise of her voice. She couldn't let this girl help, it would mean that she trusted her to teach her. Or at least enough to teach her how to cook, even so it wasn't fair if she was a servant. She might as well try to do something tiny by herself just for the sake of this girl.

Because... Because Rukia was almost sure that could feel Hisana's hand on her shoulder when she turned to face Yuzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self:<strong>

**Slaves were mistreated by owners but not all of them were.**

**In my case... I am unlucky, because I want no part in this kindness.**

* * *

><p>WAAAH FINALLLYYYYY I wrote down the chapter! Sheeshy sheesh my lazy self! So sorry about the long wait again.<p>

Anyways I WOULD like to see what you guys think about this... hehe... Sorry its not that much longer then usual ._. I must be KILLING you guys but its needed! D8


	5. Leave

WhateVERTheFUCK- nice name btw XD thanks for the comments on all the chapters it gave me insight on how I write lol

falconrukichi- yep he still does!

SuperRukia- Maybe both XDDDD I took forever to update *feels ashamed* so I made sure to make the chapter a bit longer then usual ;~;

kaineno414- You have no idea how much your review gave me happiness :D

Ashezo- Yes cuz Ichigo is selfish! :U well right now he is :,D Lol, Don't worry Yuzu will take care of her! :D

zero09q- Thank you! and though he is a jerk, he can be caring, but thats in the future :,D

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! it means alot to me! It really does! This fic was alot more successful then I expected it to be, I really liked the idea when I thought of it but I expected maybe 1 or 2 to bother to review. So it means alot to me that people give me what they think :,)

Anyways on with the next chapter I hope you like it _

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor the characters this is just a fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**You get what you ask.  
>Wether it be communicated by body language or speaking.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright! Now we just need some plates and the foods ready Byakuya-san!" Yuzu exclaims as she patted Rukia's shoulder. Rukia smiled at her in thanks, now she knew how too cook rice, although with her living status with Renji and the boys it was rather unhelpful.<p>

Still though, for her time as a slave she has just added another duty to do, that was, to do something for Yuzu. After that she would run with a _reasonable _amount of food- if she could so that they don't realize she had stolen from them. Rukia turns away from her and faces the rice letting her smile twitch a bit in irritation, they had so much food, they probably wouldn't even notice that she took some.

Abtruptly Rukia felt a small light hand land on her shoulder, patting it softly. Twirling her head to look at the bright cheery girl only to see a small _clean _cup of tea. She opens her mouth before raising on eyebrow to herself due to the fact Yuzu couldn't see her face. "Ichi-nii said he wanted some tea earlier, you can go serve him. His office is straight forward up the stairs so that its easy to find."

With a small nod in towards her in respect Rukia grabbed the tea from her hands and turned towards the deorated staircase. She had to admit it was a beautiful home, or manor if she could say. The stairs were covered with a soft light colored material- Almost white, with her dirty toes touching them Rukia suddenly stopped taking a look at herself.

She looked as she did when she was taken. The dirt on her body and the mud on her small bruised feet had not disappeared after she entered the house. She sighed, Kurosaki must have been a man that didn't care about much more then his sisters, after all, she knew if he didn't he probably wouldn't have cared about her missions to save the younger boys. She knew she would probably have to sleep with these cloth-

"Oh and Byakuya-san, after you serve Ichi-nii the tea, I give you permission to use the shower..." Rukia froze and turned to the comforting face behind her. Rukia narrowed her eyes, not at Yuzu- but at her kindness towards her. So far she hadn't done anything really slave worthy, in fact, she would have guessed Yuzu did more work then her. Her kindness was unwanted to Rukia, and all this was because of the claws the ripped at her chest whenever she showed her the fondness.

But without courage and with the pain of her heart remniscing over her sister she stayed silent giving a small nod to her with a small fake smile to hide her emotions. Nothing in response to her except her disappearing out of Rukia's vision. Though, her kindness did give her comfort she knew it would be hard later on, but she knew she had to escape, and to be truthful the sooner she left the better- With or without food.

Because if she stayed any longer...

Rukia's lips slowly fell to a gloomy little frown and continued in her path. At least Kurosaki Ichigo did not care for her, at least his other sister, had not cared.

Their cold and uninterestedness was always welcomed.

After all.

This was only temporary.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self:<strong>

**There are always times to be childish**

**Just remember not to make a fool out of yourself.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the papers that were sitting on his desk silently scanning his eyes over the black inkings written all over them. He lifted his hand up silently and grabbed the farthest paper. Concern washed over him for a moment reading his fathers name at the top. Though it must have been an order for more soldiers to go to war. Still his worry stayed as he started to read. His thoughts scattered when he suddenly heard a similar creak of his door opening.<p>

His eyes darting up to see the his new servants dirty brown cloak holding onto a clean cup. It wasn't surprising to know which was the one that fit in most with the surroundings. Ichigo gave a playful smirk noticing the stiffness of the boys shoulders. "Alright, give me that tea, I've waited _forever _for it!" Ichigo says pointing at the tea. The boy stays still at the door frame for a moment before taking a step towards Ichigo putting down the cup, and as if suddenly he was a spirit, he almost flashed out of his office surprising Ichigo.

"I need another favor."

They froze at the door ducking their head before twisting it towards him. Ichigo's smirk had not faded, as he pointed towards a book near the top of a nicely carved shelf. "I need that." he stated and lowered his hand looking at the small boy. His lips were set emotionally, but considering the stiffness in his shoulders Ichigo knew he didn't want to be there. Still keeping silent Ichigo waited until he finally began walking towards the shelf staring at it for a moment before looking at the lower parts of the shelf.

They would never reach it.

Ichigo sat back in his chair and waited to see the kid who brought him to his knees to try and grab a book for _him. _Though with a lift of the servants foot he climbed up the shelf making Ichigo jump in shock. He yelled and jumped off his chair in fear of him getting hurt, after all they couldn't have a slave getting hurt so early, but by that time the servant grabbed the book and swiftly jumped off the shelf and landing as if nothing had happened.

He turned, walked and put the book silently on the table before walking towards the door.

"Wait..."

With another duck in the boys head and the clench of his fist he turned his whole body towards Ichigo. "... I need that quill at the side of my table." the boy's mouth slightly opened in disbelief before closing it and pointing at the quill that was in the Prince's arms reach in question. Ichigo crossed his arms smiling. His slave was not amused already, but needless to say, they walked towards his table again and grabbed the quill- "Now, I need you to sign my name on these, put back the book on the shelf, turn on my lamp, and get me some dinner..." He noticed a twitch at the boys fist. He grabbed the papers in front of him and- "... Also I want more sugar for my tea,"

A vein popped near the boys jaw and Ichigo refrained from laughing in victory. Though it was shortlived when the boy grabbed the said tea and lifted it on top of his work. His, _very, very _important work. Especially with this business with the wars, he could not afford to get _anything _on those papers.

He looked at his slave and his eyes widened, just a little, at the sight of a lone dark, large, violet eye glaring at him before opening wide in surprise. He lowered his head quickly staring downwards. As if he was a ghost he let down the tea to the side of Ichigo's table and bowed, quickly grabbing the book and putting it in an open slot before walking out as if shocked by their actions.

Ichigo stayed staring at the door as if the boy was still there.

Those eyes.

With a confused thought, he had to be truthful, he had never seen such large eyes like the ones he had seen moments before. Especially with the color violet, it was rare to see such a color.

Though with a lower to his head he looked back to his papers ending his childish ploy temporarily. His thoughts were working correctly but his emotions couldn't help but give off a feeling.

And Ichigo just couldn't find a name for it.

Nor could he figure if it was a good one or bad. Though he knew he couldn't afford to ponder over those things and looked down at his papers frowning.

* * *

><p>Rukia kept her mouth opened as she opened the said washroom with a white shiny bath inside. She wondered to herself, what had caused her to do such a thing? She lifted her hand up to her chin squinting at the ground in comprehension. She had just lost herself at that time. Her anger at his toying towards her had made her threaten him with spilling tea over his papers.<p>

Not just any kind of papers though, papers that could determine the results of their town.

"... Damn..." Rukia whispered outloud quietly as she slid down towards the floor still in her state of shock. As if it wasn't enough that she threatened enough he saw her eyes, or at least one of them. She could tell he was shocked to see them, she had to make sure that never happened again. Rukia knew she had big eyes, though that was a feminine trait of hers, but at situations like these, she couldn't afford for someone to stare at them long enough to realize.

She slipped her cloak off along with others, her eyes widening at the small difference of light before turning towards the mirror. He reflection stared back at her emotionlessly, her short hair was even more tousled then it was when she entered the home. She brushed her fingers through her dark locks before turning towards the tub confused and slowly gaining an irritating feeling again.

Her thoughts couldn't remain in one thing, she just had to hope the prince would know she had acted on impulse and maybe forgive her. Walking towards the bath she looked at the little knob to turn and reached towards it unsurely. She first tested what temperature the water would be until she found one for herself.

She dipped her foot in and shivered delightedly on instinct. This was the first time she had been bathed in water, or at least clean water. Since she was sure rivers did not include. She lowered herself into the warm and sat comfortably letting the water take away all the dirt she had on her skin.

Rukia let an amused smile out seeing her normally pale skin turn slightly red from the warmth but it was comfortable.

Comfortable.

She sank down a bit lower and looked at the ceiling, here she was actually getting warm and comfortable while Renji and the boys were probably worried for her. Her eyes lower while she lifts her knees up wrapping her arms around them. She knew they need her. To admit, she needed them too emotionally. Although she did try to cope with deaths right it was hard being alone. After her brother left she had to survive herself for a while. Which wasn't hard, only the lonliness.

A few angry salesman screaming curses at her and maybe- though rarely, she was beaten for stealing. Though she passed through it, still, that feeling of no one being there makes someone feel cold. Even in the warmest weathers.

Ironically, the warmest time of year was winter, emotionally she means, because in winter it was more relaxing, she only had to find woods because she stole enough to last through winter. Food would ofton rot but she still had enough to last.

"Byakuya-san?"

Her eyes darted towards the door and suddenly felt as if something was sinking in her stomach. She couldn't talk, but if she didn't maybe Yuzu would come in. Rukia made a splashing sound in hopes she would know she was in there.

Though with her worried mind Rukia decided it was best to just grab anything she could to dry and put her cloak back on. Hurriedly Rukia let the water out and scrambled out of the tub grabbing her cloak and using the bottom to dry herself just a bit before slipping on her clothes. Her hair was wet, and she would probably get sick- but with this warmth inside the house she was sure she would be fine.

"Byakuya... san..?" comes Yuzu's worried voice as Rukia notices the nob turn before her cloak was on. As if it was air Rukia immedieatly put her cloak on and over her head before opening the door _for _the small girl.

She hears a relieved sigh.

"I was worried you weren't in there anymore! Or you disappeared! M-Maybe you fell asleep! or ran away!" Yuzu cried landing her head on Rukia's shoulder. Awkwardly she patted the distressed girl's shoulder unsure. Rukia wasn't used to this treatment. Though she did want to disappear or runaway at this time.

Her care for the small girl was slowly growing at this rate, Rukia had always been easily attatched to people who were kind to her. Even some who she was obligated to be with but eventually she found herself caring for them, kind of how she cared for Renji.

Rukia lookED at the girl and notices a pile of clothes in her hands. Rukia blinks at them and feels her mood go down even more, they wanted her to change clothes, but maybe she could wear them and war her cloak over it. "These are for you, I'll leave so that you can change. Oh it's almost night time too! I'll get a futon for you out Byakuya-san!"

Rukia nodded slowly, she already knew that if she were to oppose it, it would not only hurt the girls feelings but they'd do it anyways. Yuzu was just that kind of a person. Grabbing the clothes from her hands she shuts the door with a small nod towards Yuzu.

After Rukia lifted up the pair of clothes in front of her. Her current ones were wet and sucked in most of the water from her bath already. So quickly she changed into the nicer clothing, though they were really large for her small frame. The shirt could have been a dress for her, but she had to admit it was comfortable. Rukia grabbed her cloak and put it overtop once more opening the door.

Soon it would be night time

That would mean the Kurosaki's would be asleep, which would technically be a perfect time to escape. Rukia walked to the entrance where she guessed she would sleep, and there was a futon almost prepared with a blanket covering it with Yuzu beside it. Rukia walked up to her and patted her shoulder kneeling down to her level.

Yuzu nodded and got up walking upstairs to her room.

Rukia stayed for a moment before walking towards the window and staring at the sunset.

Her heart gave a pinch

_I'm sorry Yuzu._

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Yuzu and Karin<strong>

**I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to go.**

**Again, I'm sorry but this is what I have to do.**

* * *

><p>Rukia stayed still sitting, in the dark, the manor was silent and the moon was out highlighting the features of the home. Everyone must have been asleep by now so silently Rukia got up and walked towards the kitchen as quietly as she could.<p>

She would have to escape through the door, the window would take to long, the lock would make sounds and it the wind was blowing hard. Rukia made her way to the cabinet and took a piece bread. That would be enough for anything, and she was sure they wouldn't notice a missing piece of bread. She had to be quiet and quick

She closed the cabinet not letting a creak come out of it and ran without a sound towards the door. She was close, she knew Yuzu would be hurt, but she had to go. She knew she had to get back to her boys.

"Where do you think your going?"

Her mind stops, her body freezing along with it as a arm stretches in front of her face. Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at the arm. She knew the voice could only belong to one person.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

The loaf of bread was taken out of her hands and his hand landed on her shoulder crushing it. Rukia felt tears come to her eyes from the pain but refused to let any fall. What was he doing up?

Her eyes widen, technically speaking, it was early in the morning already, what was the prince _still _doing up? It didn't make sense, because she was silent, no one could have heard her.

Suddenly she feels her body being lifted up in the air and Rukia's almost squeals at the lift but keeps silent just tensing up as Ichigo carried her up the stairs.

"You can't leave, you have to take care of my sisters... wether you want to or not." He said with an undertone of a threat towards her. Rukia bit her lip and clenched her hands in the back of his clothes.

He was going somewhere.

That was for sure, Rukia knew he wanted to take care of his sisters, and no one as egotistical as him would think anyone else could do it.

But if he had to leave he had to get someone.

Rukia grits her teeth, why now? Why just when he apparently came home not long ago back to his sisters, why right when she was escaping.

She was thrown to the ground and Rukia held her hood to heep it on her face. Immediately she recognized the room as his office.

"Take care of them, and by the way, this door can be locked from the outside so you can't escape until my sisters wake up."

He glanced at her glaring, "and let me tell you, you leave them... and I'll kill you." he said before turning towards the door and closing it letting an audible click be heard before walking down.

She gulped and slowly lifted her hand up to her face. She wouldn't see her boys tonight. Yuzu needed someone and she was sure her sister did not help much. Her heart's painful pinch bacame into squeezing.

Her hand lowered to her chest and shut her eyes before lying on the gound and closing her eyes in the dark in acceptance. It was useless tonight, but she was sure she would find another to find her way out.

She hugged her body and curled into a small ball

There was nothing

The windows were not there at the time

The desk and shelves were not there.

Yet there was a pile of papers in the middle of her dream just sitting alone in the dark.

It wasn't long until Rukia could hear sobbing of a small girl and yells of another in anger and sadness.

Yes, Rukia thought in her dream state, Kurosaki Ichigo was gone.

He was gone to war.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Note:<strong>

**What is the right thing to do?**

**Go back home to the boys waiting for you,**

**or to take care of two girls who are experiencing the same pain I have?**

* * *

><p>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHASDFKJ;ASDL'FAIFOKASDF Idk I was actually planning to put an extra scene before he went off to war about Karin and him but I couldn't find a way to piece it in D8 so it'll probably be in the next chapter..<p>

Uh... tell me what you think? Please? _


	6. Times of Troubles

(you'll see this argh again I promise you!) I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'VE BEEN BUSY DX

So here's a new chapter (WHOOO) my guilt is over with and then I can be guiltless for another 3 days before I start panicking :,D

I'm such a silly person XD I was thinking on what to write next and I thought of like 4 good sentences and thought I wrote them down only to realize it was in my head PFFT.

Review replies-

chibiyukia- thanks! you even took the time to write down something so that makes me happy :,D

WhateVerTheFUCK - Well sometimes I liek those stories depending on whats happening XD normally if it`s funny thanks. I try I truthfully think that it would take time to proccess things or to figure out. I think you don`t feel love until you seriously think about it XD

HappyBlossom - Hehe yeah but Rukia`s a trooper :3 she`ll make it through but Ichigo has also gone through stuff that I`ll explain eventually afterall what`s a story without a tragic background? ... a happy one BUT OH WELL XD thanks for the review!

Ashezo- Yeah Ichigo IS a douche when he wants to! XD but thats what makes him, HIM! He can be kind though ;u; I`M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TOO! WAAH *shameful corner* XD

zero09q- I think so too but I want to express her as caring so more right now she does care for Yuzu and Karin.. and she DID try to escape and I just imagine that Ichigo could really overpower her *in this AU I mean* to protect his sisters cuz well Rukia`s a slave to him ;_; OTHERWISE I AGREE WITH YOU- but that would make the story fall XD

Cambria-Aire - Thank you! (2nd time I replied yesh?) XD anyways thanks for reviewing this time your in the special people list :3(GOOD SPECIAL LIST)

teshichan - oh yes she is, thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it! I took so long but heres the update!

kaineno414- Your comment made my heart fill with rainbows. XD just joking but yeah I do appreciate it alot thanks!

IchigoMoonCutter - ... Yeah ;_;

- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS You guys... Make my day really

Anyways ONTO THE STORY that I took so long to update. (derped)

erm Hope you like it

* * *

><p>:D<p>

**Lonely:  
>affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone; lonesome.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia tossed her body to the side, her brows furrowed and her eyes still shut in her dream. Crying and yelling still flying around in her head, enough to make her heart quench with the pressure.<p>

She opened her eyes to complete silence.

Rukia lifted herself to sitting from the ground her hand on her head still remembering the yells torn between sorrow and pain. She let out a light homourless laugh as she got up. Both of them, must have been hurt that their brother left. Though to be truthful she knew she still had to get home. Rukia was sure those girls would become stronger from this, but her boys had already done what they can, they need to find food. She had to get home.

Lifting herself up she walked towards the door and saw a small piece of paper on the floor. The manor was silent except for Rukia who kneeled down to pick it up.

_Byakuya-san_

She let her eyes scan the paper held in her hands Yuzu had unlocked the door for her unsure on how she got there, but left her the letter saying that Kurosaki had indeed gone out to fight for his country. Rukia bit her lip, she wrote that her and her sister would be outside in the backyard. Lifting herself up she wondered what exactly they were doing.

Rukia stopped suddenly turning towards his desk. His papers, if she had thrown tea on them, maybe he wouldn't have gone. Maybe he would've stayed with his sisters. She stops her thoughts gritting her teeth and grabbing the knob of the door tightly. These thoughts were selfish, she knew it was, but she hated when people cried especially when they were younger then her. People may be cold or rude, but Rukia _knew _that the two girls had not done a thing wrong. Then again, she had not either but that hadn't changed her fate.

She opened the door quietly and looked around in the hallway before relaxing. It was silent in the house, although she was sure during the night that sobs could've been heard cleary. She walked down the decorated staircase and looked towards the kitchen. There was a window that let sunlight stream in like ropes covering the area. Outside were the two girls.

Rukia walked closer lifting her hand up to her chest unknowingly and stared out through the glass. Yuzu had been sitting looking at her sister still puffy eye'd from the night. She turned her sights to the darker haired twin who seemed to be hitting a bag of flower. Raising an eyebrow she knocked at the window and Yuzu turned around and smiled at her as if she was her last hope.

Her hand curled up tighter on her clothes

Smile, Rukia thought letting out a small fake one towards Yuzu who got Karin's attention and turned towards Rukia. Karin made a hand gesture and grabbed the flour walking towards the inside of the house. Yuzu followed smiling, but Rukia knew until the last moment she escaped her vision that she was far from happy.

Her stomach growled, and Rukia flinched when she heard Yuzu's voice calling her. Still they walked into the kitchen and Yuzu immedeately began to busy herself with making foods. Karin nodded towards Yuzu and glanced at Rukia before turning back to the living room. Rukia patted Yuzu's shoulder and pointed towards Karin's leaving form.

She nodded and Rukia left, she wasn't sure what she was doing, but she had a feeling that she had to follow the darker haired twin. Right before she saw her trying to open the door Rukia tapped her shoulder.

Karin turned around and glared.

"I though I left the message for you to take care of my sister." she said coldly, although her eyes were showing another emotion. Rukia nodded and grabbed the flower dragging Karin along to the middle of the room. She turned to Karin who sighed in apparent annoyance but still forced the bag down towards the floor.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked impatiently and Rukia lifted up a finger and pointed at the flower bag, then at her and making a fist punching the air. Karin stared for a moment and looked at the bag.

"I'm not the best at fighting, my brother says it all the time, he even tells me not to learn and stay here..." Rukia stays still at her words "... I want to fight, and become strong..." she admits fisting up her head and showing it in front of Rukia.

_Become strong_

Why did she want to though, was it to protect her family? but her family was already protected by the Prince. Rukia still wondered as she nodded her head and turned towards the flower bag before raising up her leg and swinging it downwards towards the bag. Karin's eyes widened when she saw the flour fly off the floor landing against the wall and flopping down to the ground.

There was a silence and Rukia lowered her foot and crossed her arms. It always helped to release pent up anger and sadness. She thought that maybe Karin would be free of her pain, although she didn't want to get that close to them she did want to ease their troubles.

Even if just a little.

"Teach me how you do that."

Karin looked at Rukia determined and she looked back before glancing at the bag of flower.

Maybe, just forget about the pain, just for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self:<strong>

**War is always to protect.**

**Maybe thats why I'm driven to fight.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat leaning backwards on the chair staring upwards at the ceiling. His sleep had been almost nonexistant. The letter in his hands had been crumbled and reread over for maybe thousands of times, he wasn't sure on how he was supposed to tell his sisters. He wanted to protect, he belonged outside fighting for that protection. Even now he was already being sent to talk with his father.<p>

Still inside a carriage traveling to their camp Ichigo still was worried. His concern over his sisters were large, yes. Yet their slave had seemed to be escaping- Ichigo was angry, but he saw some reason behind it, Though no real ones came into mind because he was treated with much more kindness then most slaves.

Yet he knew the moment the small boy kicked him in the gut, he would try to escape. It was just the point of having freedom.

Slowly the carriage had been driven to a stop surprising Ichigo. Last time he had gone, his father's camp had been farther, but this was only probably just in the line crossing towards the enemy territory.

Lifting himself off his seath in the side he opens the exit and let's himself step outside, the sun had already risen and his eyes were heavy but it was to be expected. He turns towards the horsehandler that led him to the camp looking at him calmly.

The man jumped a bit and bowed his head towards him, "your father told me to drive you here and that the camp would be easy to find..." Ichigo sighs, of course his father would think it was easy to find. It even wouldn't be a good thing due to the fact that they were almost in enemy borders.

Then again, that never stopped the old goat Ichigo had learned to call 'dad'.

Let me explain a bit to you about Isshin Kurosaki, King and leader of the army and land. Although he only ruled over a portion. He may have seemed like a intimitating man, and in all honesty he could be. Though this King had a big heart to those he loved.

"Ichigo...?"

Yes he was fearful and his own strength went beyond usual, his glare could freeze a man- sadly, as the young bright haired man turned towards the voice he was only greeted with a truck-like kick to the face.

"... MY BOY YOU'RE HERE!"

... The power this man had many times made Ichigo worry for the sake of their kingdom.

Ichigo cursed clearly before grabbing the ancle of his father and throwing his 'King' high up in the air towards the trees. "I DON'T NEED YOU KICKING ME WHEN WE'RE IN WAR!" his yell echoed only to be replied with another kick to his face.

Jumping back wards Isshin walked up to his son grabbing his wrist while he was disoriented for a few seconds. "You're right son, but war is even _more _of a reason to bond with and teach you." tears welled up in the middle-aged man's face. "I just want my family to be happy..!"

Ichigo had always been worried for the sake of their Kingdom being in the hands of this man. He had only seen his serious act few times every other times it had included his fathers foot, face screaming, fists or so. Yet maybe that's what made it usual.

He knew his father was powerful, regrettably he knew that he wouldn't know his dad as any other person he was today. Silly and loving, though ever since that first time he had gone to battle _with _him the respect he had for him grew.

Sighing Ichigo let his wrist be taken captive while his father lead him, the letter that was still buckled in his hands made a sound reminding him.

"Dad, what's been happening while I was gone?"

In just that simple question Ichigo could feel his father go stiff slightly shifting his head towards the right. Ichigo's wrist was freed so that he could follow himself. "... Ichigo we were pushed back..."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, it was rare for them to be pushed back even in enemy grounds, they're attacks were normally spotless and most enemies- even if outnumbering his own, would lose.

Isshin had begun to explain what had happened, they're camp was set perfectly, although the fires sometimes could give away their position but none mattered because it was right after the fire was set and the food was eaten that all the men would begin to migrate to another making another camp.

Saying this I- as myself personally, say as_ near _perfect as it may be, nothing could truly be invisible when including humans.

Ichigo had only nodded when Isshin began explaining that the enemy leader- Aizen Sousuke, had apparently found they're whole group. Yet they were not sure yet as to _how _he found out. Isshin pointed at the letter his hands, looking towards Ichigo's face in all seriousness.

"... I told you in that letter that our men are starting to doubt _each other _after all it was hard to believe Aizen could've found us so easily... They're starting to think there's a spy in our group." Ichigo crumbled the latter in his hands as a response.

"Anything else I need to know?" he questioned staring at his fatthers back, Isshin only sighed. "After this attack I just have to say I'm a bit paranoid of them attacking not only our camp... if they can locate us they can avoid us."

Ichigo's eyes widen in the hidden meaning, Aizen wouldn't attack anything that was theirs just yet would he? No, it was too soon, though if he could figure out the camp was their a chance he knew where Yuzu and Karin were? Would he attack all the towns here?

Questions would only fog your mind and eventually impare you.

He couldn't ask these, instead of hopes that could very much be false. Ichigo wondered though and he hoped that if there was an attack in anything. That the slave he left to protect one of the last loved ones he had, would fulfill their duty.

_Because if they didn't._

His thoughts froze and he just let out a exasperated sigh. "Just hurry and lead me there, I'll make sure to help, just don't kick me will ya?" Isshin didn't reply but simply nodded turning around to smile to his son comfortingly

_Well, what, in all truth, could have been done?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personal Note:<strong>_

_**What exactly is care and love?**_

_**Affection and worry? Or is it just a state of ours for others.**_

_**Funny how it can go so horribly huh?**_

* * *

><p>Two men walked breezily to eachother, one with ashen hair while the other blindfolded beside him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let the possibilities flow.<em>

* * *

><p>(told you)<p>

again I'm sorry seriously for like not updating I'm a silly person! I guess I just wanted to update today cuz I was upset, I finished my book- WHICH THE WRITING IN BOLD IS FROM THE BOOK (The Book Theif) Read it it's an amazing book and it was ish my inspiration :) but it's over now n;  
>AND my friend gave me the shock of informing me some stuff that scared the crap out of me and almost made me whack her.<p>

Anyways feel free to leave a review I really want to know what people think of this, and since I take so long to update I feel bad! Dx

yeah thats all Lol


End file.
